


日记

by matlin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	日记

听林宥嘉的早开的晚霞突然想写一篇  
完全与现实没有关系！！  
xx05年3月1日  
隔壁搬来了一户新人家，好像是一个阿姨还有他的儿子，我扒在窗户偷偷看，那个弟弟，应该是弟弟吧，看起来比我小，他一直在哭，手里紧紧抓住一个爱心桃玩偶，他妈妈一直在哄他，他为什么哭呢？为什么只有他们两，他的爸爸呢？我跑去问了妈妈，妈妈拍了一下头，告诉我不要什么都问，还特地提醒我不能去问那个阿姨和弟弟，虽然不知道为什么，但妈妈说的我就要听，好了，今天作业好多，就写到这里吧。  
xx06年3月2日  
今天学校举行了运动会，我没有参加，但是我被选为拉拉队的队长，我们班取得了年级第一，真的很高兴。中午的时候我看到那个邻居阿姨带着弟弟去了校长办公室，难道这个弟弟要来我们学校吗？  
晚上吃完饭妈妈带着我去拜访邻居阿姨，阿姨很漂亮，也很温柔，弟弟也很可爱，原来他比我小三岁，读一年级，他叫金泰亨，他好像有点害羞，我主动把糖果拿到他面前，他都不伸手接，但是没关系，以后我们就是朋友了。  
xx06年3月10日  
经过这么多天接触泰亨终于不害羞了，一直跟在我身后，叫我“硕珍哥哥”，每天我们都一起回家，他妈妈好像很忙，有时很晚才下班，所以妈妈让泰亨来我们家吃，泰亨好像很喜欢我们家，有时看他看着我爸爸妈妈聊天看得入神，是想他爸爸了吗，可是他爸爸去哪了呢？我记着妈妈的话，没有问他，可是真的好好奇哦。  
xx07年5月2日  
今天在学校打架了，妈妈被叫到办公室，其实我也不想打架的，可是那些六年级学生骂泰亨是“野种”，我很生气，妈妈说泰亨的爸爸骗了泰亨的妈妈，所以泰亨的妈妈才生下了泰亨，可是发现泰亨的爸爸有老婆后，他妈妈就果断带泰亨走了，一个人养着泰亨很辛苦，泰亨也很乖，那些学生怎么可以骂他，所以我跟他们打架了，妈妈没有责怪我，只是带我去医院检查了，医生说没有事情，妈妈才载我和泰亨回家，泰亨眼睛很红，别人骂他的时候他没哭，我打架的时候他哭了，我安慰他没关系，但他还是紧紧地抓着我的手，我想，我会一直保护他的。  
xx08年9月1日  
今天开学了，我成为了一个初一学生，没有和泰亨一个学校他很伤心，还好学校已经没有人欺负他了，不然我会很担心，虽然现在不能一起放学回家了，可是他还能来我家吃饭，我晚上还能教他一些功课，听说他开始踢足球了，一定很帅吧，等有时间我一定要去看他踢球，在大草地上奔跑，一定很爽快。  
xx09年11月3日  
今天又有女生和我表白了，我拒绝了，身边很多朋友都谈恋爱了，他们都说我骄傲、其实不是的，我只是对那些女生没有感觉，我不想和他们牵手，拥抱。  
泰亨还是每晚都会来我家吃饭，他妈妈去另一个城市工作了，因为可以赚多点钱，所以泰亨现在住在我家，我们晚上都一起睡觉，他很喜欢抱着我睡，他说晚上一直都是一个人睡，其实很害怕，我告诉他以后我都陪着他睡，他不用害怕，他很开心，一直说喜欢我，我也很开心，因为我也喜欢泰亨。  
xx10年10月1日  
我已经读全市最好的高中读高一个月了，因为要住宿，所以一周只能见一次泰亨，但晚上我们会偷偷打电话，他考上了我那个初中，他说班里很多女孩子给他写情书，还给他送礼物，我心里有点不舒服，但是我没说，我不想知道他有没有接受，他长得很好看，虽然很多人说我也好看，可是我觉得泰亨长的比我好看，那应该会有更多女孩子喜欢他吧，真的好烦。  
xx10年10月5日  
今天周六，我躲在房间里不想出去，直到泰亨来找我，我都不怎么想理他，他一直跟我说话，但我都很冷淡，他终于问我是不是他做错事了，我跟他说没有，他再呆了一会就回去了，我很难过，我们从来没有闹过别扭，我知道其实是我无理取闹，可是我控制不了自己的情绪，那些女生里有他喜欢的吗？他是学校足球队的队长，在哪里都会很闪耀，如果他谈女朋友了，怎么办？  
xx10年10月25日  
这两个礼拜泰亨都没和我打电话，也没来找我，听说他周末都去训练了，有比赛，我们第一次冷战这么久，我很想他，可是我又不想主动找他，或许我也要开始适应没有他的生活吧，他有他的世界，我有我的世界，不是吗？  
xx10年11月1日  
今天南俊约我去看电影，他是我们班上一个同学，也是班里的第一名，我们有很多共同语言，慢慢变成了好朋友，泰亨去外地比赛了，听说今天回来，我们已经没有说话一个月了，我很想他，我决定今晚去找他和好，毕竟我比他大，还是让一让他吧。  
没想到晚上回去，他竟然在我家，一看到他就冲过来抱住我，一直说“硕珍哥，不要不理我，我错了，我不跟你闹别扭了。” 我紧紧地回抱他，告诉他我也很想他，我妈妈笑着说我们都这么大了，还跟小孩子一样赌气。  
晚上我们一起睡，我跟泰亨说了我不理他的原因，他愣了愣，然后握着我的手说，他没有和那些女生在一起，他不喜欢她们。我好高兴，原来泰亨没有女朋友，他说，如果我不喜欢，他以后都不谈女朋友。我真傻，我怎么会不相信泰亨呢？  
xx11年2月3日  
昨晚做了个梦，梦见我和泰亨接吻了，后面就不记得了，可是醒来发现裤子很湿，我知道这代表了什么，我也知道为什么我会做这个梦，因为我喜欢泰亨，我发现这件事一段时间了，可是我没有和泰亨说，因为我怕他讨厌我，毕竟这不是正常的事情，我又慢慢开始疏远他，我还听说他和班里一个女生走的很近，好像是跟我们住在一个小区，他们经常一起回家，我想，泰亨可能忘记答应过我们什么，不过也是，迟早有一天，我们也要分开的、不是吗？  
xx11年9月10日  
今晚泰亨来找我睡，我本来想拒绝的，可是看他委屈的表情，我还是心软了，怎么办，我是想跟他保持距离的，可是我还是好喜欢他，他就睡在我对面，我看着他的睡颜，忍不住亲了他一下，他的嘴唇很软，跟梦中的感觉不一样，很舒服，他有亲过别人吗？我觉得应该有吧，会是那个女生吗？没有听泰亨提过，不过我在学校的日子那么多，可能他们经常呆一起呢？  
xx11年9月16日  
今天和泰亨去看电影了，是恐怖片，他提议的，我很怕恐怖片，可是我还是很他去看了、没想到我吓得抱紧了他，好丢脸，他没有嘲笑我，只是轻轻地拍着我的背，怎么办，我觉得我越来越喜欢他了。  
xx11年9月17日  
我是在做梦吗！！泰亨跟我表白了！！他说那次我亲他他是知道的，他纠结了一个星期，他其实一直都喜欢我，只是他没有经历过两个男生在一起的情况，所以他不知道他对我的感情叫什么，不过他对其他人都没有感觉，他只在乎我一个人，这一切都在那晚我亲他后改变了，他专门去查了很多资料，这个傻泰亨，我高兴得不得了，可是他还在读初中，我们约好，等我读大学，他读高中，我们再在一起，今天真的是高兴的一天！！  
xx13年7月1日  
今天是我和泰亨正式在一起的日子，妈妈和泰亨的妈妈一直感叹这么多年了我们两个的感情还这么好，我们一直偷笑，如果她们知道了我们在一起一定会吓到吧，但是不能让她们知道，我其实很想光明正大牵着泰亨的手去约会的，可是我知道这是不可能的，所以我们只能躲在房间偷偷牵手，拥抱，还有接吻，但我知道我们两个互相喜欢着对方，就已经足够了。  
xx16年6月10号  
今天是高考后第一天，我和泰亨出发去另一个城市旅游，我们去逛了很多景点，路上好多人找我们合照，说我们长的很帅，还问泰亨是不是我弟弟，我们两个相视一笑，否认了，我们还去了许愿树，我许的愿望是能永远和泰亨在一起，我问泰亨，他不肯告诉我，说说出来就不灵了，真小气。  
晚上洗完澡，我坐在床上很紧张，泰亨从浴室里出来的时候只围着浴巾，他已经不是小时候有点微胖的泰亨了、虽然瘦，但他的肌肉线条很好看，他的眉眼越来越立体，散发浓浓的男人魅力，真是的，什么时候他已经成长为一个可以保护我的大男孩了呢？  
他捧着我的脸和我说他爱我，我忍不住哭了，他说从小他爸爸离开他，他以为这辈子除了他妈妈没有人会关心他，没想到能遇到我，给了他那么多的温暖，还给了他依靠，这辈子除了我，他不会再爱上其他人了。水雾蒙住了我的眼睛，一直以来我们互相陪伴，互相理解，能一起走到现在，上天还是没有亏待我。  
然后我们抱在一起，他低下头吻我，我们的舌头纠缠着，唇密不可分地融合在一起，用力地搂住对方的腰，狠狠地加深吻的力度。不一会我们就已经浑身赤裸，他把我压在身下，从我的脖子，吻到我的胸膛，再到我的腿间，我们都是第一次，虽然已经事先搜了视频看，可是真的实践起来，还是很措手不及，我们身体都很热，我感受到他的呼吸越来越重，我的血液也越来越翻腾，他含着我的下身，青涩地舔弄着，还一边将挤了润滑剂手指伸到我身后，好疼，很快我就射了，快感太过剧烈，泰亨将我的腰抬了起来，然后一挺身就进入了我，我痛的叫了出来，怎么会这么痛，全身像是要被撕裂，他的表情也很痛苦的样子，我们两个表情狰狞，感觉好搞笑，可是他又吻住了我，这样令我们好受了一点，他一边吻我的身体，一边慢慢开始抽动，我忍不住又叫了出来，声音软的连我自己都吓一跳，他一直看着我，眉眼好看得无数女生都会疯狂地迷恋他，可是他却只看着我，眼里充满了狂热的爱恋，他的动作越来越快，我的理智渐渐模糊，只觉得一股血冲到我的脑海、床剧烈地晃动，呼吸慢慢变得困难起来，后来发生的事我也模糊了，只觉得整个身体都变得又热又疼，泰亨滚烫的身体紧贴着我，几乎要把我融化了，到最后有股灼热的黏液涌进来，然后我听见他对我说：“硕珍，我爱你。”  
xx16年12月25号  
今天是圣诞节，是我和泰亨同居的第三个月，我很庆幸泰亨考上了我的大学，我又留在同一个城市工作，我们才可以住在一起，家里人知道泰亨跟我住，却不知道我们的关系，还一直笑着说泰亨跟我走了一样的路，其实不一样的，他的体育一直很好，还一直在踢足球，他知道我喜欢看他踢球，所以我经常会去学校的足球场当他的观众，依旧很多女孩子喜欢他，他的欢呼声总是最大声的，不知道为什么，我有时候会患得患失，我们在一起这么久了，感情一直都很好，可是我觉得是我贪心了，我不想要偷偷摸摸，我还是想告诉大家，我们是情侣，甚至我想和他结婚，可是泰亨不同意，我知道他担心什么，他因为妈妈是第三者从小遭受了许多白眼，他怕别人知道我们的关系之后又会嘲笑我们，可是难道我们就一辈子这样吗？我的妈妈已经开始在催我找女朋友了，说不定过几年阿姨也会催他，我们能瞒着一世吗？  
他送了我礼物，是一件定制的大衣，很贵，他说打工了好久才攒够了钱，我又哭了，他很紧张，以为我不喜欢，我怎么会不喜欢呢、我只是觉得我想太多太不懂事了，泰亨这么爱我，对我这么好，我怎么还不满足呢？我送了他一条卡地亚的手链，寓意是永远在一起，就如我当时许的愿望一样，我想，上天是听到的吧。  
xx20年4月1日  
今天是愚人节，可是我和泰亨又吵架了，我最担心的事情还是发生了，家里催婚催的太紧了，我很想公开，泰亨还是不同意，我们为了这件事已经吵了很久，这就是一条不可触碰的警戒线，每一次我们都退让妥协，可是问题不解决永远就会是一根刺梗在心头，我们该怎么办，我感觉到泰亨已经有些厌倦了，是我太歇斯底里了吗？我该怎么办？  
xx20年5月3日  
前阵子泰亨的爸爸回来找他了，向他们母子忏悔，虽然泰亨表面上很排斥，但我看得出，他还是很爱他爸爸的，尽管他爸爸犯了很多错，他爸爸想要带他去国外定局，因为他爸爸已经移民过去很久了，泰亨没同意，我知道他是因为我，但是，我看的出他眼里的渴望，那是一个很发达的国家，不是谁都能去的，泰亨那么优秀，如果去到那边，应该能发展的很好吧！  
xx20年5月10号  
我们又吵架了，这是第几次了，我已经数不清了。  
xx20年5月20号  
我跟家里人摊牌了，我看到爸妈眼中的震惊和痛苦，还夹杂着失望，甚至还有一点点厌恶，泰亨被叫过来的时候，眼睛通红，他什么都没说，可是我知道他在怪我，他是那么爱面子的人，他怎么能接受最爱的父母、还有叔叔阿姨对他异样的眼光，可是我没办法，或许我只是想豁出去试试，看着他的眼神，我想我知道答案了，他应该要离开我了。  
xx20年7月3日  
泰亨是今天的飞机，我没有去送他，我怕我会崩溃，那天之后我就离开了家，我躲在了我的好朋友南俊家，泰亨打了很多个电话给我我都没接，他发了好多信息，可是我只看了之后一条，“我们分手吧。” 我没想到有一天我们会走到这一步，我爸妈跟我打过一通长长的电话、但是全程都是他们在说话，我根本没有用心在听，只记得最后他们说泰亨要出国了，我妈妈好像哭了，可是我只是安静地说了“再见”，就挂了电话，然后一直等着今天的到来，过了几天，我就得开始我的新生活了，我和泰亨相遇相识相知相爱的16年，就这样结束了，怎么办，我的心还是好疼，许愿树，不灵了呢........  
————————-  
我是一名心脏科的实习生，带我学习的主治医生是我们院非常厉害的一个医生，虽然很年轻，才30岁，就已经成功救治过很多情况危急的病人，他安排我去跟进一个有先天性心脏病，情况稳定很多年后却突然在去年情况恶化的病人，当我看到那个病人时，我吓到了，他长得十分好看，黑色的发映着漆黑的眼眸，清澈而含着一种水水的温柔，五官十分精致，如果不是皮肤没有血色，苍白得有些透明，如果不是他戴着呼吸机，我完全想象不到他的情况有多严重，慢性心力衰竭，已经到了晚期，其他脏器的功能已经慢慢下降，想到他这么好看，还这么年轻，生命就快要画上句号，太不公平了，我忍不住擦了擦眼泪，被病人发现了，他笑着对我说：“你是南俊带的实习生吗，你好，我叫金硕珍。”  
我点点头，想说安慰的话，却不知道说什么，这时病房门打开了，走进来另一个男子，我差点张大了嘴，我想我今天是走了什么运气，接连看到两个极品大帅哥，与金硕珍柔美清澈的感觉不同，这个男子脸如雕刻般五官分明，一对细长的桃花眼，英挺的鼻梁，像是希腊神话里的美男子，他朝我点点头，然后坐到金硕珍身旁，拿出一个饭盒，我连忙过去帮忙摘掉了呼吸机，男子说了一声“谢谢”，声音低沉又有磁性，我脸红了，男子转过头开始给金硕珍喂饭，我悄悄退到一旁，男子的动作温柔轻和，看着金硕珍的眼睛流露出浓浓深情，金硕珍乖巧地一口一口吃着男子喂的饭，两人的氛围安静而宁和，我忽然发现了两人的无名指上戴着一样的戒指，立即明白了两人的关系，内心更加堵塞，心爱的人得了绝症，可能将不久于人世，要怎么去面对和承受这样的痛苦，上天怎么会那么不公平？  
男子喂完饭，又有湿纸巾温柔地给金硕珍擦了擦嘴角，然后又帮他戴上呼吸机，然后握着金硕珍的手，开始跟他讲话，我想了想，决定离开病房，留给他们独处的空间，我小声地离开病房，但眼角还是能留意到金硕珍微微扬起的嘴角，我深吸了一口气，慢慢地带上房门。  
中午和金医生吃饭的时候，我好奇地问起了金硕珍和他的爱人，金医生叹了口气，简单地和我讲了一下情况，我大致明白了事情的经过，在那位名叫金泰亨的男子出国一年之后，金硕珍的心脏病突然复发，然后就紧急送到医院治疗，金泰亨得知以后立即从国外赶了回来，他非常后悔，也发誓这辈子都要守在金硕珍的身边，不再顾身边人的阻拦，执意带着金硕珍去国外领了证，可是金硕珍的病情却越来越严重，连院长都说可能只剩两三年的寿命，只是时间的问题而已，事已至此两家的父母也不再反对，他们倾尽全力寻找治疗的办法，可是都无功而返，现在只能尽量延长金硕珍的寿命，已别无他法，说到这，连一贯严肃的金医生都红了眼眶，想必他也是非常难过吧，“阿珍....是个非常好的人，怎么....怎么会这样......” 金医生闭上眼，一行眼泪流下.....  
日子一天天地过去，金泰亨几乎是住在医院里了，每天都能看到他握着金硕珍的手，痴痴地望着，一边和他说着话，金硕珍就柔情地看着他，有时金硕珍会坐在轮椅上，金泰亨推着他在医院的草坪散步，双方的父母也会轮流来照看，有时还会看到金硕珍的父母在病房外偷偷地抹眼泪，我知道情况越来越不好，金硕珍却一直笑着，并没有一丝哀怨的表情。  
到后来，金硕珍已经开始说不出话了，只能躺在病床上，再到后来，他开始昏迷不醒，金泰亨整个人也憔悴得脱了形，守在病床边不愿离去，然后拿起好几本看似日记的本子，一边翻一边念，似乎在讲着他们的故事，周围的人都哭了，可是金泰亨没有哭，他疲倦而坚持，似乎金硕珍有一天会突然好起来一样，再不知过了多久，我回家了一趟，那天到医院的时候，看到病房内围着好多人，一阵阵抽泣声传来，我顿时明白发生了什么，金泰亨声音低如梦吟：“阿珍，醒过来吧，醒过来看看我好不好，没有你我要怎么活下去...你怎么可以离开我.....我宁愿你活着，我走......说好要过一辈子的，是我不好，我当初不该丢下你，是我太伤心了，我错了，你醒来好不好....我许的愿望是一辈子不分开啊......”  
我吸了吸鼻子，内心祈求下辈子，他们能好好地在一起，真的一辈子都不分开。晚上睡觉的时候，我梦见了他们两人成为了一个男团的成员，这个团体在世界取得了巨大的成功，他们也在达到巅峰之后公开宣布他们的恋情，并且一辈子幸福地生活在在一起，获得了所有粉丝的祝福，我在梦中开心地笑了，我相信，在另一个世界，一定有另一个金硕珍和金泰亨，幸福美满地生活在一起，弥补这个世界的遗憾吧。

end


End file.
